undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 5
|prev = Chapter 4 |next = Chapter 6 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-5-777811533 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181334540197/underearth-book-1-chapter-5}} The inside of Toriel's home was a much brighter pale-yellow color. Electric lights flooded the inside of the building with light. "Do you smell that?" asked Toriel. "Surprise! It is butterscotch-cinnamon pie." Frisk could most certainly smell it. It was an interesting, new smell to be sure, and most certainly contained butterscotch and cinnamon. "I thought we could celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel then walked off into the hallway on her right, closely followed by Frisk. "Here it is." She said while stopped in front of the first door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Frisk then felt something stroking the top of his head. Just about as he was going to bat it away, it stopped, followed by Toriel asking if something was burning before running off. Frisk walked towards the door and went into the room he was given. Inside the room was a bed that was against the right wall, a wardrobe, a nightstand, and a few lamps. The room seemed just a bit dusty. He decided to lie down on the bed and think. What is going on? Monsters living underground? Under Mount Ebott? How? Why? He had so many questions that couldn't be answered. He then remembered the pocketwatch he'd picked up earlier and pulled it out of his pocket. He stared at the object, more specifically the strange symbol on the front. The symbol looked like a fan of some kind with a hammer in the middle. Frisk pushed the button on top, causing it to open. Within was two hands, both of which pointing down, and a whole lot of gears laying exposed, working to make the device function as it should. While Frisk was staring at the device, a word in a big, blocky font appeared on the glass of the pocketwatch, "SAVED", before vanishing just as quickly as it had appeared. This caused Frisk to bolt up-right and give the pocketwatch a puzzled look. Saved? What does that mean? This event only caused Frisk to holster more questions. Eventually, he decided on one specific question to focus on. How to get out. Perhaps the goat-lady, Toriel, would be able to answer that one. He slipped the pocketwatch back into his pocket, leaped from the bed, and exited through the door. From there he backtracked back to the foyer and went through the doorway across from the hallway and found Toriel sitting in a large armchair. "Oh, hello there, little one!" she said. "The pie hasn't cooled down enough yet. Perhaps you should take a nap." While that sounded a bit appealing, Frisk wasn't tired, and all that was on his mind now was how to get out. "No thanks." "You'd rather stay up and chat with me, then?" she replied. That wasn't exactly what Frisk had meant, but when she'd said that she went rambling on about something that Frisk didn't really pay attention to. All Frisk wanted to know was how to get out. Eventually, she finally asked if Frisk wanted something. "When can I go home?" Frisk asked. He didn't really have a home before, but he was sure that if Toriel knew that she would forbid him from leaving ever. And sure, while it was nice to have a bed for once, Frisk wanted to get out, even if it was just to bring him to justice. After Frisk had asked the question, Toriel looked just a bit shocked before replying "This is your home now." Wasn't the answer Frisk was looking for. JUSTICE and DETERMINATION filled Frisk's SOUL, and he was looking to make sure justice came. Frisk straightened his back, and asked Toriel firmly "Where is the exit of the Citadel?" Toriel just sat there for a few seconds before closing the book she was reading and standing up. "I have to do something. Stay here." she said with a barely perceptible tone of annoyance. She then walked through the doorway to the foyer. Frisk chased after her, though when he made it to the foyer, she was nowhere in sight. Frisk didn't hear the door open, so maybe she went down the flight of stairs located at the back of the foyer. Frisk rushed down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he saw Toriel. As Frisk approached Toriel, she began speaking. "You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?" The nice, sweet overtone now gone and replaced with a slightly malicious one. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Citadel. The one way exit to the rest of the Underground." there was a slight pause as Toriel took a deep breath. "I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Toriel began walking again further down the hallway. Frisk, in a bit of a shock, chased after her. A bit further down, Toriel began speaking again, this time a slightly more obvious overtone of annoyance and spite. "Every Human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child... If you leave the Citadel... They... Asgore... Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? Now go to your room." Toriel began moving down the hall once again. Frisk began moving faster after Toriel. Once they reached a corner, Toriel stopped before turning and spoke to Frisk again. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." Toriel then turned the corner, quickly followed by Frisk. A little bit further, Frisk and Toriel entered a room with a door at the end. Toriel stopped at the door and began speaking again. "You want to leave so badly?" she said before letting out a disapproving 'hmph'. "You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. }} Category:Underearth